Broken Statue
by joybella
Summary: Reyna's thoughts and feelings about Jason's arrival. Oneshot for now but can become a series.


**I haven't written a fanfiction in ages and I don't know what made me want to write one now. Maybe my muse was brought back by this amazing new character from SoN and I really wanted to post something from her PoV. I don't know if this is just a random oneshot or if I'll turn it into a series. I usually try to stay away from things that have yet to happen in fear that the characters might turn too ooc. Who knows, depends on you guys really. Maybe if the readers are interested I'll continue it.**

**As a side note, please try not to get too bothered by the possible spelling/grammar mistakes. I wrote this in a rush and didn't ask a beta reader to look through it. I apologize in advance.**

* * *

><p>Reyna was like a statue. Cold and stiff. Serious and expressionless. But even statues broke.<p>

She knew already what the people from camp thought about her. It wasn't hard, they made sure to let out convenient whispers when she walked by. Loud enough to be heard but silent enough so the owner couldn't be recognized. Did the Romans respect her? Maybe. Did they fear her? Definitely. Did they love her? Not a chance. Yet for some reason that didn't bother the brunette. Jason always said that she had a problem with giving and receiving affection. That was probably true considering her past or maybe Reyna had just learned that there were better things to love than humans.

Places for example. A place that she could turn into a home. No matter what happened, homes couldn't betray you, they couldn't leave and never come back or abandon you for someone else. This is why she loved her current home and would do anything to protect it. Even faking a smile and welcoming with open arms the one that had promised to be by her side yet broke the oath.

Reyna couldn't be angry. Strange how even if she was the daughter of Bellona she always managed to keep her calm. Despite looking so much like Hylla their personalities couldn't be more different. Hylla would have ruled with an iron fist and made sure Octavian would be dead by now. Reyna obviously couldn't do that. Hylla would have never accepted Percy Jackson in camp and would have killed him on spot if he didn't present her sister's ring. Reyna not only had allowed Percy to join but even encouraged him to become praetor. Hylla would have fought for Jason and probably beat the small daughter of Venus to a pulp. Reyna…just stood there. While the one she had hoped to build a future with walked along his new girlfriend, Reyna just stood there and smiled.

What was she supposed to do? Cry? Yell? Throw a tantrum? Punch him? Curse him? None of these reactions really suited her. Plus, if she started an argument with the Greek girl from the moment she arrived then there were little chances for the two camps to help each other. The Romans would follow her, she knew that much, and she didn't want to be a bad example.

The talk was short and Reyna had suggested that everyone retired for now and rest. She took interest in the reunion between Percy and Annabeth. There were so many emotions, there were so many things that needed to be said that the two simply couldn't put them in words. They laughed, they cried, they babbled nonsensical things and then laughed and cried some more. She wondered if this was the normal reaction a loving pair should have after not seeing each other for such a long time. She and Jason were obviously anything but a loving pair.

He must have gotten tired of Reyna. It was probably refreshing that for once he was with a girl that wasn't afraid to talk about her feelings. Who showed him how much she loved him with every chance she got. How could Reyna compete when Piper seemed to be a natural at it? Reyna was straight forward, she didn't know how to flirt, she didn't know how to manipulate men and have them fall at her feet. Even when she told Percy about becoming a praetor all she could do was try and tempt him with power. She couldn't battle her eyelashes or purse her lips in that seductive way that drove men crazy. For all it's worth Reyna didn't even find herself to be that attractive or cute. Every time she looked in the mirror all she could see was a plain girl with dark circles under her eyes and a worried expression. That was definitely not the kind of face a guy wanted to wake up next to.

Reyna heaved a sigh and looked outside the window from her room. In a few hours the senate will have to meet in order to discuss the new quest. Jason and the others will leave again, gods know for how long or even if they were going to come back. As for Reyna, she was forced to remain here. Funny how her loving home was also her golden cage. In many ways she was similar to those women in the Greek tales. How they were forced to watch their loved ones leave and pray each day for their return. How they waited by the shore and hoped that the ship that could be seen in the horizon was the one that will bring them home.

The moment she felt something cold and wet rolling on her cheek she shook her head in disbelief. She was weeping like an old widow instead of manning up and telling herself everything will be okay. She had to trust in them, she had to keep her people calm. They couldn't see their leader trembling like a leaf in the wind, that would discourage everyone.

Many great heroes will leave on that ship in a few days. With the help of the gods they'll come back victorious yet no one will come back for her. Yes, she will wait on that 'shore' for everyone to return safely but she knew by now that she won't be receiving that loving hug, no one will shed tears of happiness to see her, she will never have that sweet moment that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase shared.

Reyna was like a statue. Cold and stiff. Serious and expressionless. But even statues broke.


End file.
